24 hrs
by milapa
Summary: It all starts with a game of Truth or Dare when Virgil confesses, and it all ends with the flu. VR slash.


Truth or dare, a simple innocent game, except when two girls get the bright idea to play in order to make one of their male friends confess to his male best friend. That is exactly the idea Frieda and Daisy had this night.

Daisy, while on a date with Virgil (and Richie) noticed that the darker one had stronger affections for his blond friend then he could possibly have for any female. It was not only the tender touches or the straying looks that had clued her in, but the fact that during the movie Virgil's hand had never made it near hers, while his arm rested on the back of Richie's seat the entire time.

The next day at school Daisy had talked to Frieda about this and Frieda came up with the whole truth or dare scheme. They decided to invite the boys over for a sleep over. Virgil and Richie, after much debate, had reluctantly agreed.

The game had started with Frieda. She, of course, went straight for the blond.

"Truth or dare, Richie?" She asked.

Richie hummed thinking for a moment, "Dare." He said somewhat confident.

"Remember, you promised to do anything we say." Frieda said to make sure he would not deny her dare.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Richie brushed it off not expecting what was to come.

"Okay then." Frieda said dragging it out. "I dare you to..." She acted like she was thinking about it while Daisy giggled. "Kiss Virgil."

"Do what now?" Richie said obviously shocked. Virgil's expression was an exact replica of his shocked friends.

"You heard me." Frieda said in a commanding voice. "Kiss Virgil."

"Don't forget. You promised." Daisy chimed in.

"W-well, yeah, but..." Richie stammered trying to come up with a comprehensible sentence.

"Richie." Daisy and Frieda both made pouty faces that were impossible for the blond teen to resist.

"Fine." Richie gave in. "But only if you're okay with it, V."

"Well?" Daisy demanded.

"Yeah. It's fine. It's just a kiss, right?" Virgil said glad for his dark skin.

Both of the girls covered their mouths giggling.

"Okay. Here it goes, I guess." Richie said slowly leaning in.

"It's okay, Rich." Virgil whispered getting closer to his best friend and bringing a hand up to rest in soft blond hair. "It's just a game."

Virgil pulled Richie closer until their lips gently touched, and then a little further. The girls squealed loudly holding on to each other.

It took Virgil a moment to be able to pull himself away from the kiss he had been for so long desiring. He gently broke the kiss leaving his hand on the back of the other males head. Richie was looking straight down, pink coloring his cheeks.

"You okay, Rich?" Virgil whispered barely audible.

Richie nodded moving back to his previous seat. He brought his legs up resting his chin on his knees that were snuggly wrapped in his arms.

Frieda and Daisy were chattering something about Richie and Virgil making such a cute couple and so on, when Virgil interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Dais. It's your turn to ask."

"Oh right." Daisy said looking around. "Let's see. Virgil truth or dare?"

"We'll after Frieda's dare I'm afraid of what I'll get, so I pick truth."

"And you promise you'll tell the truth?" Daisy asked skeptical.

"No prob." Virgil said confident.

"No matter what?" Frieda prodded.

"I don't have any secrets." Virgil said glancing at Richie. Richie just shook his head knowing that Virgil was lying. He lived one big secret.

"Good. So, Virgil. What do you honestly feel for Richie?" Daisy said satisfied Virgil would tell the truth.

"Wait, hold on." Virgil said in protest holding up his hands.

"I thought you didn't have any secrets." Daisy said scorning.

"I don't. Honestly." Virgil said.

"Then answer the question." Frieda demanded. All of them ignoring the other presence in the room.

"Honestly, I love Richie. He's my best friend." Virgil said thinking he had gotten around the question.

"Yeah, but are you _in _love with him?" Daisy pushed.

Virgil looked like he was not going to answer for a moment. Then he turned to Richie saying, "I'm sorry, Rich." He stood up and started walking to the door. When he had it half way open he turned and said over his shoulder. "I am in love with him." He gave a weak smile and walked out the door.

Frieda and Daisy were shocked that Virgil had left without waiting for a reaction. Richie sat in total confusion.

"Richie, are you okay?" Daisy said with concern as both of them focused their attention on the boy who was currently turning a little green. A moment later he ran out of the room, hand covering mouth and arm draped around his middle section.

* * *

Virgil walked in to the entrance of his house, worn out, not from the physical exertion of getting there, but from the emotional stress of most likely losing his best friend/love-of-his-life. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but the only people he would talk to had either caused the problem or were on the other end of his affection.

Virgil walked into the kitchen looking for something to fill his stomach in hopes of drowning the pain. There, he saw his older sister, Sharon, who also happened to be a certified councilor.

"What are you doing home, Virgil? I thought you were spending the night at a girl's house." She emphasized just the right words in order to make the simple sentences an insult.

"Sharon, can I talk to you?" Virgil said pulling up a chair next to his sister.

"Wow, you really must be upset. What's wrong?" Sharon said all her futures getting softer.

Virgil crossed his arms on the table laying his head on top of them, not looking directly at Sharon. "I'm in love with Richie." He mumbled into his arms.

"Ah, so you finally told him." Sharon said all knowing.

"Wait, how do you know?" Virgil shot his head up looking directly at her.

"Oh please, Virgil. I'm not blind. You wouldn't have said anything to me if Richie had never found out, and how else would he have found out unless you told him? Honestly, he's as clueless as you are."

"So you knew...that I like Richie?" Virgil asked confused.

"I'd have to be an idiot not to notice the way you look at him and the way you always touch him. Even Daddy has his suspicions." Sharon said in a way that made Virgil feel small.

"Oh. So what should I do?" Virgil asked resigned to the fact that he was probably the last one to find out how he felt for his best friend, except maybe said best friend.

"Did he say anything?" Sharon leaned towards her baby brother.

"I...don't know. I left after I said it." Virgil was hesitant.

"Then this is something you should talk to him about. Now, get your butt to the phone and call him." Sharon said gesturing towards the white phone hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, thanks." Virgil said picking up the phone and heading up to his room.

After three tries calling the Foley's house phone to no avail, Virgil decided to switch to the shock vox.

"Hey, Rich. I know you're there. You always have your box on. Please answer." Virgil waited a few seconds. "I don't want something like this to ruin our friendship."

Richie finally decided it would be best for him to answer. "I know, V. I just don't know what to do."

"Look, I'll come over and we can talk." Virgil said relieved that Richie was willing to talk at all.

"No. I'll come over there. My parents are asleep."

"I'll see you in a few, then." Virgil said extremely glad and a little anxious.

"In a few." Richie said before clicking off.

Richie only made it a few blocks from his house before he had to run to the nearest trash can to throw-up. He waved it off as anxiety from finding out his best friend had a secret crush on him. However, a few blocks later he did the same. As he neared Virgil's house the spells became more and more frequent. Beads of sweat had started to form on his head despite the cold weather and his legs kept growing steadily weaker.

About half a block from Virgil's house, Richie could go no further. He pulled out his shock vox and called Virgil. "Virg, I don't think I can't do this."

"Richie, man, what's wrong?" Virgil replied concerned Richie was talking about maintaining their friendship.

"My legs have given out. I can't walk any further. It hurts." Richie said the pain obvious in his voice.

"Hold on, man. I'm coming to get you." Virgil quickly rushed out of his house to look for his best friend.

The dark mocha teen found his blond love curled up next to a trash can, burning and freezing at the same time.

"Richie, what's wrong?" Virgil said rushing to the other boy's side.

"I don't know. I was feeling a little sick earlier, but I thought it was just anxiety. Now, I'm puking my guts out and can hardly walk." Richie said his arm being draped over Virgil's shoulder.

"I'm bringing you back to my place. We've gotta get you in bed." Virgil lifted Richie supporting most of his weight.

By the time the two teenagers made it back to the Hawkins house, Virgil was practically dragging Richie. Virgil had to lay his friend on the couch for a moment to let him rest.

The darker teen placed a hand on Richie's flushed forehead. "You're burning up, bro. I think you might have the flu."

"Nah-uh, V. I can't have the flu." Richie had his eyes closed and his words were slurred. "Finals are in two days."

"I don't think the bug cares. There's no way you're walking back home. I'm going to call your parents." Virgil said walking in the kitchen to once again get the phone.

"Hey, Mrs. F. I'm sorry to wake you, but Richie's over here and I think he has the flu. He's burning up."

There was talking on the other end of the line.

"No I don't have anything tomorrow." Virgil said after which Mrs. Foley gave another reply.

"No problem. I'm sure Pops won't mind." More talking.

"I'll tell him. Good night."

Virgil emerged from the kitchen with a thermometer and a wet rag. "Richie, your mom said it'd be best if you stay here the night. Your Pops can't get off work, and she has several appointments scheduled."

Richie did not reply, just slightly shook his head. Virgil sat down next to him placing the rag under blond bangs and putting the thermometer in Richie's mouth. "She said that she loves you." Virgil said a little hesitant.

Once again, all Richie did was slightly nod his head.

A look of extreme concern came over the dark teens face. "I've got to get you to bed."

Virgil lifted his friend off of the couch and struggled to carry him up the stairs. He was glad his static powers had strengthened his muscles.

Virgil lay his friend on his bed and pulled off the blond boys jacket and hoody, leaving him in his t-shirt. He pulled the blankets, comforter, and some extra sheets over the sick teen. He pulled the thermometer out of his friend's mouth and saw that the temperature was 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

"I gotta call a doctor." Virgil said now seriously worried.

"Virg, I need a trash can." Richie said sitting up slowly, trying not to let the little contents in his stomach spill out.

"Here you are bro." The brown teen moved his trash can over next to his bed, and Richie made use of it.

"Ya know, no doctors going to be open this late, right?" Richie said trying not to pass out.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? You're burning up." Virgil sat on the bed, near the middle.

"I'll be okay 'til morning. You should get out of here though, or you'll get sick too."

Virgil pushed his pale friend's hair back replacing the cold rag. "Rich, I'd get sick anyway. Hate to bring it up, but we did kiss earlier."

"Oh right." Richie held out, "I guess you're doomed then."

Virgil chuckled slightly, "I guess I am." He was still very obviously worried. "Do you need anything, Rich?"

"A sponge bath from a hot nurse." He joked, Virgil giving him a disapproving look. "Really, I'm kinda hungry but I'm afraid once it goes down it'll be right back up."

"We can try anyways."

A few minutes later Virgil came back with a bowl of soup on a tray.

Richie laughed. "The flowers a nice touch."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "When we were kids me and Sharon would make Moms breakfast in bed, but we'd always knock over the flower, so Pops super glued it to the tray."

"Nice." Richie said as Virgil helped him sit up.

Virgil took a spoon full of soup and held it up to his currently red friend.

"I can feed myself, V." Richie dead panned

"I know." Virgil said still holding the spoon.

Richie rolled his eyes and ate the soup as Virgil offered it.

After the soup was all finished, Richie resnuggled back into the sheets.

"Feel any better?" Virgil asked setting the tray to the side.

"My stomachs not growling any more, if that anything." Richie said, another round of pain hitting him. The blond boy cringed, doubling over.

"Rich, what's wrong?!" Virgil said standing trying to think what to do.

"It's... fine...V." Richie struggled out. "I-I just...need sleep." He ended huffing.

"Well, I'm not leaving your side, so if you need anything..." Virgil said lying on the floor next to his bed with an extra pillow and blanket.

* * *

Morning came all too slowly. Virgil got very little sleep being overwhelmed with concern for the blond occupying his bed.

When the clock hit 7am Virgil jumped up, phone in hand to call the doctor. Richie stayed asleep, panting, until the doctor arrived.

The doctor quickly went through all the normal procedures and ended with diagnosing Richie with the 24 hour flu. He would be better before the day was up. After the doctor left, Virgil was visibly relieved.

"V, are you okay?" Richie asked rolling on his side as Virgil sunk down next to the bed.

"I'm just glad that you're not dyeing." Virgil said half joking half serious.

"I could've told you that. So how 'bout that sponge bath?" Richie closed his eyes; color, other than red, starting to return to his skin.

Virgil turned to the side so that he was facing Richie. Right hand going up to brush a pale cheek.

"We still need to talk." Richie said almost sounding like he was asleep.

Virgil sighed. "I know. I just thought we'd wait 'til you got better."

"Well, since I haven't been doing much the past few hours, I've had plenty of time to think." Richie lightly grabbed Virgil's hand.

"And?" Virgil questioned not believing Richie could possibly be in his right mind.

"We might as well be dating anyway. I mean your even taking care of me right now... so what I guess I'm trying to say is, I love you too, V." Richie rambled without opening his eyes.

"Are you sure it's not just the fever talking?" Virgil said hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure out in a few hours." Richie squeezed Virgil's hand and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Richie woke up completely better. Virgil's hand was still in his. Richie quietly slipped his hand out of Virgil's, who had fallen asleep. He climbed out of bed and made his way to Virgil's bathroom to take a shower.

Virgil woke up to find his bed empty. He was worried until he heard the sound of the shower, which let him know it had to be Richie in it. (It was Sunday and Pops and Sharon were at the center.)

Virgil waited outside the door. He had to make sure what Richie had said earlier was still true.

The pale, blond teenager emerged from the shower wearing clothes that were too large width wise, but too short length wise.

"Oh, hey, V. I hope you don't mind. I borrowed you're clothes."

"Nah." Virgil said completely distracted. "So did you mean what you said earlier today?"

"Hmm. What are you talking about?" Richie said sounding confused.

Virgil's expression became noticeably upset. "You know, about-"

Richie grabbed the back of Virgil's head pulling him close. "I'm just joshing ya." He pressed their lips together roughly. Then pulled away all too quickly. "Of course I remember."

Virgil was shocked, but in a good way. The dark teen placed a mocha hand on cream skin, pulling Richie's face closer and kissing him gently on the lips. A tongue ran lightly over pink lips asking for entrance. Said lips spread allowing the epic battle to begin.

However, as soon as the tongue had entered it had left; The body it occupied running for the bathroom. It was Richie's turn to take care of Virgil.


End file.
